1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical instrument for closing an opening for surgery in which a trocar is used, and a method of securely closing the opening.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, the closing of openings created by trocars of size No. 10 or larger has posed significant problems in surgery. Typically, conventional devices have one needle. In obese patients in particular, these devices are difficult, tedious, time consuming, and sometimes impossible to use. Also, when these conventional devices are used, many steps are required, which both complicates and increases the cost of the surgical procedure.
Specifically, since these conventional devices have only one needle, they require the passage of one suture at a time and the placement of sutures at varying distances from the peritoneal and fascial tissue edges. This often results in a poor or inadequate closure of the surgical opening. Also, since the use of conventional closure devices takes considerable time, the patient is subject to an unnecessary prolongation of anesthesia.